


Sorrowful

by lightningalpha1



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cinnamon Roll Rael, Cinnamon Roll Regis, Comforting Regis, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Might add more tags, Mourning Rael, Rajak Kertia's Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningalpha1/pseuds/lightningalpha1
Summary: Rajak is dead, Frankenstein didn't let Rael avenge his brother's death, and now he's curled up in a ball, hugging his pillow and sobbing silently while his body trembles. Regis enters to tell Rael it's time for dinner, but he finds the boy mourning the loss of his brother instead.





	1. Hyung

__

        _"Oof!"_

__

_The blond-haired boy grumbles, clutching at his heart with his left hand._

__

        _"Rael? What's wrong?"_

__

_The other blond in the room questions, eyeing the boy he'd been training for the last hour-or-so._

_" Ah... My heart aches all of a sudden..."_

_Rael mumbles, a look of irritation and frustration flittering across his face. Why does his heart throb with a sharp ache? Why does it hurt? He doesn't understand why. Has something happened that would make him feel remorseful? He can't recall anything that should be bothering him, especially at the current moment. What's wrong with trying to improve and show his big brother just how strong he's been getting?_

_"Krgh... Why is this happening?"_

_It's hard for the ill-tempered boy to not get irritated by such a misplaced ache. Shouldn't his fists be aching from all the punching he's been doing and not his heart? It's not like it pains him to try and punch Karius; the man is rather annoying in the boy's context._

_"Did you push yourself too hard? We'll end here for the day."_

_Why doesn't Karius seem to understand? He simply can't stop when he's hardly improved! How far can you get in a mere hour of training? It's not like this is their first training session and Rael isn't one to take things slow. If Rael had actually been someone who took things slow, he wouldn't have proposed to Seira when she was just barely had her coming-of-age ceremony only several years prior._

_"It's fine. I can keep going."_

_"But I still think it would be best for you to take a break."_

_Rael is smart enough to know Karius is right, but he's far too stubborn to admit it. He wouldn't be Rael if he wasn't stubborn._

_"I want to keep going. I want to show my brother how much stronger I've gotten."_

_Karius simply sighed, his eyes closed and a soft, amused smile on his face. Of course, that's why the youngest Kertia boy is being so stubborn; he just wants to gain his Rajak's acknowledgment. At this point, Karius stopped trying to convince Rael to rest and charged at him. Rael swiftly pulled his fist back and swung it forward faster than he ever has before. The impact was startling, as it had Karius skidding backward with his arms crossed over his chest and face. The two froze in sheer shock. How had Rael done that?_

_"What was that? Why was that attack so strong just now?"_

_Their eyes remain widened in shock, even as Karius spoke. Judging by Rael's expression, even he didn't know. How could he? It was just as sudden to him as it was to Karius. Had he been holding back all these years without realizing? Has the conviction he feels towards his brother and his goal enabled him to become blind to his strength? That couldn't be it, could it? Why does Rael feel so sad?_

_"Huh? Uh... I have no idea."_

_He's not lying; the boy truly doesn't know the answer to that question. Karius is more likely to know the answer to that question than he, Rael Kertia, is._

_**'What happened? I shouldn't be in any condition to put out that much strength.'**_

_How is this possible? It shouldn't be! It feels so wrong! What is happening to him? Why does his body no longer ache from his healing injuries? And why does the aching in his heart keep getting worse? It's suffocating and it's starting to make him feel like he's going to cry. Is Grandia causing this? What would cause his Soul Weapon to grow so sad? Why does he suddenly feel so depressed? Is this really Grandia's doing? But why? So many questions, but there are not enough answers to go around._

_"I was surprised. Why did you get so strong all of a sudden? I thought you were using all of your strength. Were you hiding your power? My arm is numb..."_

_"N-No! I really don't know why this is happening!"_

_From Rael's sudden outburst and his wide eyes, Karius narrowed his own eyes in consideration._

_**'That's strange. I don't think Rael is lying. Then what was that attack just now? He was losing power from using up all his strength during our training, but he suddenly got stronger. And it was even stronger than when he was full of energy... Seeing him getting stronger without him noticing, he feels like someone who has just awakened.'**_

_It's at that moment Karius's eyes widen in sheer horror. No! That's can't be right!_

_**'Awakening?!'**_

_With great effort, Karius calmed himself so as to not freak Rael out. No need to worry him when he could be mistaken._

_"Rael, do you feel stronger than you did before?"_

_"I-I don't know. It seems like I do, but at the same times, it feels like I don't."_

_Karius instantly grew even more serious then he had been beforehand. What if he's right? Does that mean Rajak is... If he has entered Eternal Sleep, there's only one way to find out._

_"Call forth your soul weapon."_

_"Grandia?"_

_"Yes. Hurry up and take it out."_

_"...Okay."_

_The older blond would ignore the younger's hesitance for the time being. At least he has agreed to comply; which is all Karius needs for him to do. Which he does, calling out to Grandia before it manifests from thin air, now nestled into Rael's hands. The amount of power now radiating off of Rael is intense, rolling off the boy likes roaring waves crashing into a cliff during a storm. It's true, then... Rajak really is gone._

_"W-What's this? Grandia has changed. And what is this power I am feeling from Grandia?"_

_Karius doesn't answer, frozen from shock, his eyes wide in both horror and surprise. What could have forced Rajak to make such a decision? Leaving the Kertia family in the hands of a boy in his early teens?_

_**'It's a complete Soul Weapon. That means...'**_

_He couldn't even finish the thought. Rajak? Gone? His best friend? How is he going to tell Rael his brother is no longer alive? How is he going to tell him he will never be able to show Rajak how much he's improved? How can he possibly tell Rael he isn't ever going to be able to gain his older brother's acknowledgment? The situation you have placed Karius in, Rajak, is simply unfathomable and unwanted._

_"Rael, listen carefully to what I have to say. I believe your body has been completely awakened."_

_"Huh? A complete awakening... Isn't that only possible when getting a complete Soul Weapon? How is it possible for me to be completely awakened? Even my brother couldn't completely awaken because the Kertia Soul Weapon was split into two."_

_"Your Soul Weapon is complete. You becoming stronger all of a sudden is because you were awakened due to your Soul Weapon being complete."_

_"I think you're mistaken, Sir Karius. There is no way that Grandia is complete when it is divided into two."_

_Karius remained silent with a serious, concerned look on his face. With the concentrated look on his senior's face, Rael goes stiff as a board._

_"You aren't trying to say..."_

_"I think something has happened to Rajak."_

_Rael reacted just ask Karius had predicted. It was unsavory, to say the least. The poor boy acted as if his whole world had just come crashing down on him. Rajak? Something happened to him? No, it couldn't be. Rajak would never leave him alone. He'd taken care of him nearly his whole life- ever since his father was put into Eternal Sleep and his mother was forced into Eternal Sleep by the traitors that very same day. He's only ever really know Rajak. It was him and only him for a little over five hundred years. He was maybe twenty at most when his parents entered Eternal Sleep._

_Rael seemed to have a hard time breathing as he wobbled, catching himself and support his weight on the wall of the reinforced training room. He felt for the device used to enter the password to make the door open._

_**'What could have happened to my brother...?'**_

_He refused to believe Karius to be right. Karius can't be telling the truth! It's not fair! It's not! It's just not..._

_"No, that can't be true."_

_The boy mumbled as he exited the room, stumbling as he went before pulling himself together. Karius exited close behind him, needing to inform the others of this development and ensure Rael doesn't do something stupid. Truth be told, he's worried about how Rael will cope with this information. Who wouldn't? He's known for being impulsive, after all._

_And impulsive he was. He all but kicked Frankenstein's living room door down._

_"Ah, Rael, you're just in time. We were waiting for you."_

_Tao exclaimed cheerily with a grin, looking over at the panting boy who just damn-near kicked down the door._

_"Huh? Rael?"_

_"Something seems to be wrong..."_

_Takeo trailed off as Tao questioned the boy, observing him warily, though concerned. He isn't going to try and kill the 'human toys' again, is he? And they thought he'd finally grown some sort of companionship with them._

_"Sir... Raizel... S-Something is wrong... This can't be true... It can't be... It just doesn't make any sense..."_

_Rael rambled, seemingly speaking gibberish. This only spiked everyone's concern for him. He's looking downward and his hair is shadowing his eyes so, it's hard to read his expression._

_"Rael, what are you talking about?"_

_Frankenstein questions calmly, though not without concern if his expression means anything. The Noble-like human would be lying if he said he didn't have a soft spot of his best friend's- Ragar's- children, the Kertia brothers. It doesn't matter how much of a brat Rael may be._

_"My Soul Weapon... Grandia has gotten stronger."_

_"To be precise, his Soul Weapon is complete. And his body seems to have been completely awakened as well."_

_Karius finally walks over to the group and brings them up to speed. It's obvious Rael is incapable of doing such a thing at the moment if his gibberish is anything to go off of. Frankenstein's, Raizel's, Regis's, and Seira's eyes widened in shock and horror. Meanwhile, the modified trio is tense and surprised, if slightly confused. The Nobles and the servant of the Noblesse are finally understanding Rael's strange behavior._

_"Does that mean..."_

_Tao trailed off, being the only one of the trio who seems to have caught on. Why else would the other four have reacted in such a manner? It must mean something happened to Rael's older brother._

_"It makes no sense. That could only mean my brother's Soul Weapon has been united with mine. How could that have happened?"_

_The boy knows the answer, but he refuses to admit it. He won't acknowledge it as true! He can't! His expression is one of desperation and alarm. The panic on his face is increasingly visible, just as the will to suppress his shaking and his tears. The sorrow within him has grown to be full-blown, his heart beating a mile a minute. All while Frankenstein's fists clench, his brows furrowing in sorrow._

_**'Rajak...'**_

_Frankenstein would be lying if he said he wasn't upset. His best friend's eldest? Dead? Has he really failed Ragar? Just when he had taken a personal liking to the older brother instead of one through the bond he had with Ragar._

_"I have received information not long ago, and that's why I have called you all here. I think this has something to do with Rael's condition right now."_

_What information could the scientist possibly have that could enlighten the situation and allow Rael and Karius to make sense of it? What could have happened?_

_"It seems that Lukedonia is under attack by somebody right now."_

_Everyone immediately tensed, their eyes widening even further. Regis, Rael, Seira, and Karius look deeply alarmed, while the Union traitor trio grew concerned and surprised. Lukedonia? Under attack? Raizel doesn't seem surprised, as he is calmly sipping his tea. Though Frankenstein could see his master is tense, even if he already knew. Frankenstein's face is overshadowed by his hair so, it's hard to gauge his reaction._

_Rael drops to the floor, his eyes wide in fear and concern. It would be an understatement to say the boy is mortified by the realization. The piece of information has just given the reason as to why Rajak is no longer alive. Will he really never see his brother again? His best friend? His parental figure? His role model? His Family Leader? His most trusted and precious person? He's really gone? Just like that? It seems like only just yesterday he was horrified to see his brother doing house chores._

_**'Does this mean... something really did happen to my brother?'**_

_Poor Rael is too deep in his thoughts to even hear Regis speak._

_"Does that mean something has happened to the Family Leader?"_

_"I'm sure the Soul Weapon going to you has nothing to do with Gejutel's condition... Since the attack has begun recently."_

_This failed to reassure Regis, though for another reason entirely. He may not have known the Kertia Family Leader well, but he's still concerned for Rajak._

_"Master and I will be going to Lukedonia."_

_"I'm going too."_

_"Karius, I'm sorry to say this, but you have to stay behind."_

_"What do you mean? How can a Family Leader stay back when Lukedonia is under attack?"_

_"We don't know what might happen here so, we can't just leave the injured here by themselves. Leaving only Seira here will not be enough. We need you here, Karius."_

_Frankenstein makes a good point, fortunately, or unfortunately. If only the modified trio and Regis hadn't been injured. They would have been fine by themselves._

_"I want to go as well."_

_Does Regis not know his own limits? A good Noble should know their limits, thus, making them a scarier enemy to have._

_"Not in your condition, you won't. You're only going to get in the way."_

_Regis appears visibly distraught, but he keeps it to himself. If he is just going to get in the way, then he will stay out of it if that is where he will be of most use. He'd rather sit on the sidelines than make it worse. Besides, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if one of the others were to get hurt for his sake due to his ineptitude. He's probably not ready to fight someone who killed a Family Leader as strong as Rajak anyway._

_"I shall go as well."_

_Rael mused as he rose to his feet, ignoring the fact that he only recently grew stronger. With his recent awakening and lack of control over said awakening, he could quite possibly cause more harm than good._

_"Rael, the same goes for you."_

_His unpleasant reaction was immediate, a little more than just displeased with Frankenstein's response. How dare he deprive him of the vengeance his brother rightfully deserves!_

_"Why can't I go?! Won't Sir Karius and Seira be enough to protect this place?"_

_"Rael, your condition and mental state aren't normal right now. And the enemies who are attacking Lukedonia must have put in a lot of preparation."_

_"But my brother... My brother..."_

_The new Kertia Family Leader whispered, his eyes growing glossy. He dipped his head, not in submission, but to hide his weakness and distress while he grits his teeth._

_"He is put to Eternal Sleep, yet you want me to stay behind? I must have my revenge."_

_His head snapped up to meet Frankenstein's gaze in defiance._

_"Stop acting like a child. How can you fight anyone in your state? Do you really think you will have any effect on the outcome if you go? Get yourself together, Rael Kertia! Your brother, Rajak, was strong! Do you really think you can fight those who killed your brother?! Think of what Rajak would say if you were to give up your life in vain!!"_

_Frankenstein's reaction was just as quick as it was fierce. His face had contorted in rage, not just at Rael, but at himself as well. He hadn't meant to get so worked up over Rael's comments, but the idea of losing the younger child of Ragar as well and disappointing him further displeased Frankenstein greatly._

_It wasn't just Rael that was saddened and visibly affected by Frankenstein's words. Everyone, excluding Raizel, looks incredibly upset. Rael is visibly cowed and distressed, his eyes watering. The modified humans look rather concentrated, Regis and Seira look upset, Regis more-so than Seira, and even Frankenstein seems deeply saddened._

_"Rael, the first thing you need to do is to get well and learn how to use your awakened body and complete Soul Weapon. Rajak would also want you to do that."_

_"...Okay"_

_The blond scientist appeared saddened and concerned by Rael's subdued response, but he didn't comment further. It's at this moment Frankenstein's aura darkens as he turns to Tao._

_"Tao, you will be the one to decide things around here while we are gone."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Some other enemies might try something while we are gone."_

_"Yes, understood."_

_Tao was the best choice, as he is used to giving orders while staying out of the battle. He watches from afar while placing traps down, predicting movements, herding enemies, and giving orders. It's simply what he's meant for._

_"Frankenstein."_

_"Yes, master."_

_"We shall head to Lukedonia as fast as possible."_

_The air around Raizel was a tense one as he and Frankenstein departed._

That is what lead to where Rael is now.


	2. This Can't Be Goodbye!

        "He's gone... Hyung? He can't be! I-... I didn't even get to say goodbye, damn it!"

The blonde cried, curled up on his bed and practically strangling a pillow. His teeth grit out of frustration and deep sorrow, while his eyes screw up and scrunch. Tears trickle down the right side of his face and falling onto the pillow and bed below. His knees are pulled to his chest as his body trembles while he silently sobs.

Karius had tried to make the boy let him in, but he refused. Rael doesn't want anyone to see him like this. He would never live such a pathetic moment down, right? They'd make fun of him and his misery. Especially that Regis and M-21. They'd never forget how the Kertia Family Leader broke down and cried the night he was named Family Leader. Why would they leave him alone and forget about it? Even if he's mourning over the death of his beloved brother? His everything? None of the other Nobles wanted anything to do with him unless they wanted something from Rajak. He was always just the younger brother of the future Family Leader of Kertia. Or, just the kid-brother of Rajak Kertia, Family Leader and one trusted blindly by the Lord. He was perfect to use as a game piece or as a test subject, in Ignes' case. Anyone he'd ever gotten close to - besides his Hyung - had either used him or abused him. It's not like he'd blame them for making fun of him - everyone else does. They all hate him back at home. He's just a spoiled brat who has a tantrum if he doesn't get his way. So what if he threw a fit when Seira rejected him? He thought someone would finally accept him - other than his brother, of course. Now, he's all alone. Sure, the people here are nice enough, but does that matter? Now, he's just going to get special treatment because he's the Kertia Family Leader.

The pitter-patter of an elegant stride quickly becomes apparent in the hallway. It was easy for Rael to pick up with his heightened senses. Judging by the gait and how soft the footsteps are - heavier than his precious Seira's - it's Regis. One of the people he dreads the most of seeing him in such a state. His eyes are red and puffy, his hair is disheveled, tears are running down his streaked face, his body trembling with each silent hiccup and sob - what will Regis think? Rael knows his voice will be raspy when he speaks, as his voice is dry and hoarse from crying.

        "Rael?"

Of course, Rael was right. It is Regis, he knew from the footsteps and the gentle - yet firm - knocks that had echoed through his room when the Landegre Family Leader rapped on his door. Rael would ignore the younger Family Leader, not wanting to be bothered. Can't he mourn in peace without having to worry about some pest? The fool who's always going on about being elegant... He pisses Rael off better than anyone else.

_'Go away, Regis. What the hell do you want now? Go away, damn it!'_

The pureblood mentally raged as he directed his anger and frustration on the un-awakened Family Leader. That brat just can't take a hint, can he? Considering he hasn't moved - Rael knows there's still a shadow in front of the door - and he seems to have sighed in irritation. Perhaps he has received the newest Family Leader's message and is simply choosing to ignore it. The thought pisses Rael off even more.

        "It's time for dinner. You're really not planning on staying in there the rest of the night, are you? Come out of your room and eat dinner with us."

Like hell, he would agree to that. Is Regis really trying to order Rael around? It's not like he's going to listen. Besides, he's in no shape to grace the group with his presence. They'd just judge him and hate him more than they already do. It's not like he blames them for hating him - who wouldn't? He treats everyone the way he was treated by the other Nobles growing up so, no one will have a reason **not** to treat him in that manner for no reason. He hated feeling despised just for living. So, as a defense mechanism, he treats everyone around him poorly - besides the Family Leaders (Gejutel included), the Lord, his brother, Sir Raizel, Frankenstein, and his dear Seira, of course. They're spared from his wrath and snide comments.

        "Rael! Are you not even going to say something?! Do you know how inelegant you're being!?"

Oh. Great. Now Regis is peeved. Rael was tempted to roll his eyes, but he thought better of it. He's too tired and his migraine is too bothersome to bother. Why the hell can't Regis leave him alone to sob and have a breakdown in peace? Why does that Regis keep measuring him by his standards? He doesn't give a damn about elegance! Sure, Nobles should act with dignity - something he lacks at the moment - but elegance is something different entirely... Unfortunately, he might need to take 'elegance' lessons from Regis or Sir Raizel now that he's a Family Leader.

Regis sighs in frustration instead of mere irritation this time. At least they're getting somewhere.

        _'Now he'll leave, right? He'll get so frustrated by my silence, lack of response, and childish mannerisms that he'll go eat dinner with the others without me!'_

Well, that's what Rael thought, but quickly realized how wrong he was. He hadn't believed he would have needed to lock his door to prevent anyone unwanted from entering, as it's disgraceful and rude to enter one's sanctuary without permission. Who knew Regis could be inelegant?

Rael's breath hitched, becoming caught in his throat when his doorknob jiggled and his door creaked open. Regis appeared to gape in surprise by his state. Had he truly thought he wouldn't be mourning his brother's death? How foolish!

        "...Go away..."

He muttered, he inwardly cringed as his voice cracked. Just how pathetic has he become? His body continues to tremble, his tears streaming down his face, and his quiet - nearly inaudible - hiccups and sobs while wracking his body no matter how much he wills his body to obey his commands. No matter how hard he tries, he can't pull himself together and force his body to stop reacting in such an unruly and undignified manner.

        "Go ahead 'n' make fun of me... I don't care anymore." Rael whispered, his voice just barely audible. He hadn't wanted to speak at all and the pillow is muffling his broken voice. Regis didn't seem to know what to do. Is he supposed to comfort him? Is he supposed to leave him alone? Which type of person is he? Considering his attitude, he'd assume he'd want to be alone, but then Regis would feel insensitive and terribly rude if he were to leave Rael like this.

After finally making up his mind, Regis slid out of the room and closed the door behind him. His footsteps echoed after him as he strode down the hall. Sure, maybe Rael had said he wanted Regis to leave, but he hadn't actually meant it. He hates being alone and feeling so lost and broken. He's always had his brother by his side every step of the way - Rajak raised him! He'd always been more to Rael than just a brother. He was so much more. He played so many roles in Rael's life.

        _'He actually left?... G-Good... I like being alone anyways. I don't want him around when I'm so pathetically broken.'_

Though he thought he spoke in his mind, he actually whispered it aloud. It's not like it matters either way. Who is here to hear and answer his silent screams? Regis left after seeing him in such a state. He is probably going to go and mock him with the others. Why wouldn't they? It shouldn't matter whether or not he has fought alongside them on numerous occasions. It doesn't matter to him, after all... Who is he kidding? If Regis does something now... he'll break completely. Regis has become something like an annoying little brother to Rael. After losing his older brother, he can't bear to lose the other after he's only just gained him.

Rael was pulled from the thoughts eating at his mind and taking over as his darkest demons when he heard the same elegant footsteps from earlier. Is Regis coming to bother him just like he'd originally assumed? Those are his distinctive footsteps. His steps are heavier than Seira's, but lighter than everyone else's - besides Sir Raizel and Frankenstein. The door slowly creaked open once more after the doorknob clinked and clanged. Regis hadn't even bothered to knock on the door this time? How rude of him. The door just squeaked closed and the younger boy's footsteps are approaching his direction. Rael's entire body went stiff - even while trembling - and his breath caught in his throat even as he sobs and hiccups quietly. He's biting his lip now, his eyes screwed up even tighter, waiting on bated breath. Will Regis strike him? Yell at him? Mock him? What will he do?

        "...."

Nothing? Is he just going to stand there silently? The question was soon answered when the bed creaked and caved under Regis's weight as he sat on the bed, just behind Rael's curved back. So, perhaps he wasn't going to stand there silently, but sit there silently instead.

        "Can't you take a hint? I thought, of all people, you'd understand what "go away" means. Was my silence not enough? Cut the fake caring crap and get lost, Regis!"

Rael mustered as much of his confidence and voice as he could. Unfortunately, it still ended up cracking and sounding pathetic and raspy. He has been crying for a few hours now so, that's to be expected. He's mentally, emotionally, and physically drained and he wants nothing more than to curl up and disappear.

        "I do care! Everyone does! What the hell is fake about it? I wouldn't be in here if it were fake! I would have left you to bask in your misery alone!"

Regis snapped back in irritation with a sigh. How exasperating can Rael get? It's not like he's going to make fun of Rael for mourning the death of his older brother. That would be inelegant of him, among other things that Regis would rather not throw in.

        "Care?! You care?! Everyone cares?! I didn't know you had a sense of humor! That's really funny, Regis... No one - other than Hyung - has ever cared about me. I've always been treated like my life was worth less than everyone else's! How the hell are you and the others any different?! Frankenstein has an excuse! He knew my father! He was best friends with him! You? What excuse do you have? I treat all of you like crap every day for a reason, damn it! I want you all to leave me alone! I don't want you guys to hurt me as I've already been hurt before!... Shit..."

Rael hadn't meant to say that much, especially the last bit. Regis hadn't needed to know that. If Rael hadn't been distressed and nervous before, he sure as hell is now. He has never told that to anyone. It's never slipped out like that before! He was so upset he started rambling and now Regis knows his darkest secret! He's a coward! But so what? He doesn't fear entering Eternal Sleep or a few battle wounds, but emotional and mental wounds are far more painful than any physical wound! It takes far longer to heal as well! Sometimes, they never heal. Rael doesn't want to earn more scars on his heart, mind, and soul than he's already collected.

Regis has gone silent, the air around him tense, dark, angry, and sad. What does he have to be sad about? It's not like he has ever known strife. He's been handed everything he has on a silver platter! He's progressing faster than anyone Noble ever with the help of all these people who **care** about **him**! Rael had to crawl on his hands and knees to get where he is! Everyone simply respected Regis right from the start, but Rael? No, he had to earn it while fighting tooth and nail.

        "Rael... Did that really happen to you...? Is that how you really feel?... That's why you treat us so horribly? Why didn't you say something? We're not going to hurt you! Just let us in! Stop treating us so poorly and maybe you'd understand that!"

        "Why the hell would I lie about what I've been through, how I feel, and why I treat you guys the way I do?! Why didn't I say something?! Why the hell would I?! I don't want to understand! I want you all to leave me alone! So what if it's cowardly!?"

        "You're even more stubborn than I am! Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life? Do you like being lonely? It's up to you to change that! If you'd just listen and stop being so rude all the time people would like you!"

        "Then why didn't they like me before?! I was nothing more than a child then! I-...! I was always so nice... I was so innocent... They ripped all of that away from me and then proceeded to rip me apart! I don't care if I'm lonely for the rest of my life! Maybe that's what I want!"

        "...No one wants to be lonely, Rael. You just think you don't deserve friends, right? It's because people treated you like trash so, you think you're worth less than trash."

        "That didn't sound like a question."

        "It wasn't one."

        "Well, you're wrong!... I know I'm not worth less than trash! I know I deserve friends! It's everyone else that doesn't deserve being my friend! That's all!"

Regis didn't believe a single word Rael said. He's even more stubborn than Rael, regardless of what he's just said. Besides, maybe Regis is right about Rael, but what does it matter?

        "...Are you sure about that?"

Rael huffed in irritation, finding Regis far more irritating than usual, but despite this, he took note of Regis' tone. The younger boy's voice was no longer raised and annoyed, nor saddened and fierce, it was icily calm and firm. The boy sounded confident.

        "Of Course I'm sure. Would I say it if I weren't?"

        "Yes. I know you don't mean it. You're not sure. If you were in a normal state of mind, you would have shouted at me. Or forced me out of the room. Even though you're not, had you been so sure, you would have gotten annoyed. Instead, you're acting rather mellow - whilst still firm, regardless. I understand you're exhausted, but no matter how worn-out you became, you've always been able to speak firmly and confidently - almost aggressively. You know I'm right."

The blond wouldn't admit it, but he is aware of Regis' harsh truth. He knows Regis' is right; he does believe he doesn't deserve friends. If nobody wanted to befriend him when he was still so kind and innocent, why would they want to befriend him now? Sure, maybe common thugs would like his attitude if he were one of their flunkies, but that isn't the case. These people living under the roof of this establishment are all respectable figures of authority - save for the human toys. They're still rather honorable, though. Why would those people befriend him? Why would Regis befriend him?

        "You've gone quiet, I see."

Perhaps he did, but Regis didn't have to state the obvious. He needs to come to his own conclusion! Stupid Regis. Who does this brat think he is? Talking to Rael like that.

        "I'm thinking, idiot.... So what if you're right? I don't deserve friends. I think you're crazy. Do you actually want to befriend me? When no one else wanted me besides my own brother? Perhaps my father and mother as well, but I don't remember them nearly as well. No one wanted to be my friend when I was still kind and innocent - pure, even. Why would people want to befriend me now? I learned at a young age that the world is a twisted place and you can only trust your own blood. Case closed."

        "Is it really so crazy to want to be your friend Rael!?-"

Regis paused, taking a quick, tensed breath in a feeble attempt to calm himself down. Getting irritated with someone who was obviously mentally and emotionally abused and hurt when they're opening up will do him no good. If anything, it will only make Rael even harder to connect with and more difficult to connect to and coax to open up.

        "...Not everyone is like that, Rael. Some people deserve to be trusted and they're worth the pain they'll cause. If I can learn the difference, so can you. I didn't know you back then - none of us did. If we had known you back then, we would have been friends with you. I swear. Sometimes, the people you need come too late in life. They can't fix the past, but they can mend the future. We can ease your pain, Rael. Just let us help you."

Rael wasn't sure what to think. Let them help him? What if he doesn't want him? Isn't he too late to be saved? He is too far gone for them to heal him. He's shattered beyond repair like a broken porcelain doll, but instead of it being his body that is broken, it is his heart and his mind. His soul is far too damaged. As if sensing his train of thought, Regis sighed. He hesitantly reached out a hand and settled it on Rael's shoulder - the one he isn't laying on, the left one. He's looking Rael in the face now, even if Rael isn't look back at him. In fact, the moment Regis touched Rael, the blond's entire body tensed, despite the obviously trembling (which has subsided some).

        "If it doesn't work, you can back out at any time, all right? If you feel uncomfortable, you can always take a break too. This isn't something we're going to rush... Please, Rael."

With a - curse his body - shuddering breath, Rael nodded hesitantly. He curses his own vulnerability as he shrugs off Regis' hand and sits up. Before Regis can question the elder, Rael grabbed Regis and pulled him down onto the bed with him. He hugged the other teen tightly to his chest, wanting both reassurance and confirmation. He needed to know this wasn't some dream he was having after possibly crying himself to sleep. But the warm, solid body he's holding to his chest felt far too real to be fake. It was only then Rael noticed just how small Regis was and he felt a sudden need to protect and shelter him, but he swallowed it down.

        "Rael, not that I don't like this... snuggling... What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, for he felt the need to answer was lacking. Why bother? It's obvious he's snuggling with Regis (though he'd never admit it and never do it again - lies). He just wants the comfort that comes with hugging someone. Instead, he give a verbal confirmation.

        "Then... let's give this a try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did I do this right? I hope everyone enjoyed. This is the first fanfic I actually finished (even if it is short). Let me know if you think the characters are OOC, but please keep in mind the emotional and mental stress these characters (especially Rael) are going through. Btw, I take requests. And not just for Noblesse. You can always ask if I'm in a specific fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I doing this right? I have yet to write a fanfic here. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it's not. I might have Seira comfort him after Regis the next day. You know, maybe he collapses during training? I have no idea where I am going to go with this.


End file.
